


Traces of Insanity

by thinskinnedcalciumsipper



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinskinnedcalciumsipper/pseuds/thinskinnedcalciumsipper
Summary: i posted this on ff.net in 2003. i was 10. i





	Traces of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> please dont read this

Angels burn with a heavenly fire.

You must never get too close to them and never touch them, nor let them to touch you. True to the facts of heavenly beings, with his flawless face cupped between trembling digits, I feel a horrible ache deep within my gut and past the reaches of my mortal soul to the absolution, a mourning of my upper self, a wicked covet for what will never be. Tears, freezing cold in relation and tasting of the manmade sea, trickled down my cheeks. Weeping silently, I kneel, genuflecting my inferior, hailing to my subject. More horrifyingly, not caring. In awe, magnanimous awe, of the glory of the one before me, slumbering, oblivious, at complete peace with a world I cannot even comprehend. Perfectly happy amidst what despises me.

"Nngh..."

His murmur surprises me, and in layman's terms scares the shit out of me. I stumble back, terrified he'll wake to find me over him with an embarassingly adoring look in the eye. But, no, just whispering in his private little dreams. Very private, it seems. I feel involuntary blush rising to my cheeks as I watch a slow tent form. His face begins flushing slightly red, sweat forming in tiny transparent beads on his forehead. His breath comes heavy and ragged, chest falling in unsteady rhythym.

"Y-yes... More..."

Gods, tell me listening to my rival's wet dream isn't turning me on. I turn my face, trying in vain to block the heated moans from my concentration. But even with hands clamped over my ears, I can hear him-feel him-moving in delibarate slow, hard movements into nothing but air. It grains me. I can't take it, I need something like that. I need him. Gorgeous Goku, kind, erotically innocent, trusting and gentle.

What would it do? If I didn't try now... a lifetime more of suffering, always watching over my shoulder as he ran free and untamed, a living corpse without purpose or reason? Or just go at him, a free chance, be rejected and shunned-no, probably not shunned, just blushed around, Goku is too forgiving like that. And Bulma? She and Trunks had gone for the day, shopping I think, and besides Capsule Corp is huge. The walls are thick. Windows closed. No, the chance of us being caught is small.

Whatever. I've never been one for frivolous dancing about. If he's this sprung already at least I'll get laid.

A/N: I think third person porn is kinda tacky ( Well, it IS) so the rest is like, not. Dunno why I even started it with Veggle. Maybe I'm just stupid...

a/n (2018) i feel like im having a stroke

Trembling, Vegeta began to undress the God before him, stripping him of the starched clothes and dropping orange bundles unceremoniously on the ground beside him. Goku only responded with an occasional gentle whisper or moan when his fingers grazed his most prized spot.

The sight of his one-time enemy's glorious body-tan, lean, muscular, stretched out on the couch lazily and comfortably, legs slightly spread, mouth slack and inviting-sent Vegeta into a kind of stupor he had never known before or imagined to exist. He felt that everything outside the need to take this body, to own it, to be one with it and pose as the exact opposite and same and only of its master, was just a void, that the whole cosmos consisted of only overwhelming lust, that he himself was nothing but a wish to fuck the incredible man stretched out before him hard, and hot, and have him cuddle in his chest afterwards, eyes soft with love.

He forced himself down, restraining. Work him a bit. Make him beg. It would make the finale all the sweeter. Smirking a predatory grin, Vegeta moved over the broad chest of his destine lover and pressed his hot mouth into the bare nipple. Goku bucked instinctually into the wonderful touching, his breath increasing. Enjoying the reactions from the sleeping man, he worked his tongue into the pleasant-tasting flesh, biting softly and reaching over to fondle the right nipple betwixt his thumb and forefinger, working it expertly.

"V-vegeta?" Goku gasped, waking with a start. Vegeta lifted his gaze, beautiful, terrible eyes huelessly black as the emptiness between stars, and hissed a primal ecstacy. Acting on his own primeval instincts, he position slightly fanged teeth around the nipple and bit. Goku threw back his head and screamed, yelping like a beaten puppy. Blood hung on Vegeta's muzzle and he lapped it up, hot and sweet and rich and faintly metallic, purring deep in his throat as body took over mind and he began to intoxicate the agonized Saiyan below him.

Despite the expectable shock of the position he was in upon awakening, Goku was-there was no other word for it-viciously turned on. He had always found Vegeta quite attractive, though he thought this of many people and didn't judge them on it, being rather slow on the uptake. But having him over him, sucking on sensitive places, delivering wet kisses and carnal bites, aroused something unidentifiable in his gut. He felt a growing pain in his groin, a wonderful agony, and he let his hands slip behind the crownless Prince's head. Vegeta, delighted at this newfound acceptance, moved up from the bloody mess on his chest and kissed him on the mouth-or, more accurately-in the mouth. He dove his face into the taller man's agape lips and sucked furiously, filling the hot sweet-tasting spaces with his tongue, nuzzling nearly into the back of his throat and licking anything within his reach.

"Oh my God, Vegeta..." Goku murmured through his respectable mouthful, shaking arms moving slowly to envelop his dominating lord. The scent of blood, of arousal and unbelievable amounts of hormones, sweat and spice was igniting something deep within both Saiyans, the promise of immortal joy humans couldn't even understand enough to wish for. The Prince entwined his ankles in Goku's, pushing the thighs apart. The gentle man unconciously bucked slightly, trying desperately to twist himself into an impossible position, ramming himself into the huge, still clothed bulge hanging from Vegeta, creating wonderful friction. "G-God, Vegeta, I... I need..."

A second conciousness, a vicious incarnation of decency, awoke in Vegeta. What darling tortures he could deliver on the one he held dear, what could he fight with which Kakarot had no choice but to retaliate to. He left Goku's mouth, now sticky with saliva and diluted bits of his own crimson life, and moved down, kissing gently on the flesh. Goku stared at the ceiling, trembling, breathing in thick pants as his Prince's mouth traveled down his torso. Vegeta moved his tongue in a circle, carefully avoiding his little would-be slave's gigantic member, and kissed the insides of his thighs, holding them apart at the knees, forbidding the involuntary action of slamming them shut. The gorgeous man was screaming, wailing to his God for release. He couldn't take it, this marvelous horror. He needed something, anything, to let him free or he would go insane.

"Vegeta... VEGETA... Now, PLEASE..."

"Yes, Kakarot, now. Yes. Oh yeeeeess..."

Vegeta spat on his hand and worked it up and down his own huge cock. Goku watched with glazed eyes, uncomprehending of the pain he would have to know. Vegeta felt a horrible case of what humans must have called guilt as he pulled his soontobe upward, hooking long legs over his hips and moving his hand to his lower end. Goku pressed his face into the hot skin on his neck and fell into him, completely trusting. Another sharp pang stung the Prince's heart, but the need to claim his property overrode it. He slipped a finger into the tight ring of muscle. Goku hissed sharply, pulling Vegeta into him as if to join the two like an amoeba fusing, while talented fingers coated the inside of him.

"Kakarot."

"...wha..."

"I love you, you bastard."

The statement, said in a voice low and erotic with arousal, was followed by a stabbing pain. Goku screamed again, shrieking as he was impaled on a riduclously huge member. Despite the agony of the act, however, it had taken a tiny bit of the edge off his unrecognized pain. He locked his knees around Vegeta's waist and ground his teeth together, whimpering, bracing himself for the power in his partner's thrusts which he awaited with desperate eagerness. As if he could read his mind, Vegeta began ramming into him, slamming his member upwards through a blinding heat and tightness that worked the terribly sensitive cock wonderfully.

"YES, KAKAROT! OH YES!" he roared, biting down on his lover's neck, marking what was his. Goku didn't care. The pain was giving way at a disturbing rate to an ecstacy he had never thought possible. He clung to Vegeta, helpless, screams drowning out eachother into a senseless babble, lifting himself upward and grinding himself into each savage thrust, shrieking his name on top of his lungs, not caring who heard anymore.

All at once, he came, his seed spilling out all over Vegeta. The tiny push was all it took and Vegeta followed, emptying himself within his now proclaimed dearest possesion, coming with a rage. Blood ran in spiderwebs down their backs where nails had dug in, little mounds of shredded flesh. Juices mixed in a thick, lusty aphrodisiac in their hair and skin, staining them for what seemed ever. Finally Vegeta fell, toppling onto his back into the soaking cloth of the couch and taking Goku with him, cradling him as one would do a grieving child and moaning at the delightful aftershocks. Goku clenched slightly, wondering at the softening apendage deep within him, trembling like an aspen leaf and filled with incredible emotions he had never known before, feelings that, though much calmer, exceeded what he had felt seconds earlier.

Vegeta glanced down to see Goku was sucking his thumb, like a content infant, eyes soft and considerably wiser then they had been not too long ago, beautiful moist dark eyes smiling into vast distances. His heart swelled. He wrapped his lover up in all four apendages and pulled him higher, so their faces were touching.

~"How dare you, you sick horrible man, you monster!" she screamed...~

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"I... I love you. So much."

Vegeta's eyes lit up. He cupped Goku's face in his hands, staring solemnly into his dark gaze, a look of adoration, pure and simple, that he had never given a single other soul in his life. "Oh, Kakarot... I-" But before he could finish his reply, Goku moved his hand and fired a ball of ki through the centre of his stomach. The adoring gaze turned slowly to that of bewilderment, disbelief, then to betrayal. Tears slipped down from corpsial eyes, blank as a slate. He died not knowing.

"I'm sorry." Goku whispered to the wet corpse. "It's my fault... I'm a bastard. An evil slut. I'm so sorry Vegeta, I love you, but I can't. Since I can't, then I guess no-one will." He kissed the slack mouth of his lover's body. As the heat faded and the kiss refused to halt, his calm demeanor deteriorated. Goku clung to the body and began to sob, mourning his own handiwork.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, I'm sorry but I couldn't no oh my God Vegeta no..."

The shell gave no answer. He wept.


End file.
